


Ask and You Shall Receive

by orphan_account



Series: Freshmen Fifteen [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acrobatics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bukkake, Butt Slapping, Cock Piercing, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Eiffel Tower, Flexibility, Group Sex, Gymnastics, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Niall-centric, Prostate Massage, Pushy Bottoms, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formal introductions mean a lot more than just handshakes in this fraternity; to be specific, they involve fists and forearms for their new fuck toy. In the end, Niall, learns a valuable lesson and finds his wings; just kidding, it's just Harry and Calum's cocks, and it is far from the end for this College Cumslut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask and You Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the slow updates; school is a monolithic bitch.

     The euphoric burn of skin on skin is drowning me in pleasure and delectable pain as the hairs covering Liam’s forearm tickle their way inside me. My hole is aching as he thrusts in and out while never fully leaving my body. Somewhere between forearm and elbow, he drenched his arm in lube or something slick and cold. It does little to dull the feel of him as he stretches me impossibly more open as I attempt to clench down onto his bulging arms. Fuck, he’s ripped. Fuck, I’m ripped open, but God does it feel good. The constant drumming of Liam’s push and pull motion lures me into, an even more, fucked-out state than I thought possible. My skin is blooming red as sweat pours from my brow and glistens my pale chest. All the boys keep shifting their gazes from the junction of arm and ass and to my face. Their eyes burn deep into me, and I long for more. I don’t know if I can handle more, but fuck do I want to try.

“God, Liam… uhh… more.” I moan as Liam’s first rams into what must be my stomach. It feels as if his hand has delved deep into me and latched onto my throat. I can feel him all throughout me, but he isn’t enough.

“Fuck, Baby, you want more?” Liam teases as his sweat drips down onto my tongue. He looks as exhausted as I feel but his berating pace never ceases. I don’t know if my head is nodding yes at his redundant question, or if my body is just rocking back and forth so violently that my head can’t help but acquiesce. “Alright, then, how about those introductions I promised you last night, huh? You want to learn what names you’re going to be screaming for a long time, Babe?” He grunts as my hole slides over his round, mountain bicep again and again. He doesn’t wait for a response as he calls forth the first of many boys, “Luke, get your ass over here.” The frat boy who punched all of the previous night's cum out of me departs from the bedside to my left and moves to its foot. “He’s all yours,” Liam smirks as he rapidly yanks his arm from my screaming hole as I, too, scream from surprise and the discomfort of emptiness.

“I know you remember me, Babe.” He laughs as he brazenly slicks up his thin wrist and long fingers. He wastes but a second before he forces into my willingness. He is definitely not as thick as Liam, but he provides a new sensation that Liam didn’t - fingernails. Their blunt edges scar and mark up my walls as he plunges deep into me with bewildered moans. His fingers dance up and down my pulsating walls as his palm presses onto my prostate with lax certainty. “Fuck, you’re so wet and warm.” He moans as my eyes slip closed at the rough scraping inside me. I can feel the bones in his wrist popping in and out of socket as his arm buries deeper inside me. I can’t help but moan as his elbow nudges against my rim. I weakly submit to its wrecking pressure: my body is constantly rocked like a boat drifting on a rough sea of sex. Fuck, it feels so good. It feels even better when another set of fingers dip into my hole: they are bare and thick as they wiggle into me until their beaked hand taps my entrance. My eyes shoot open as my loose cunt swallows the second-hand whole. It’s the redhead boy from last night. His arm burns as it forces itself into me alongside Luke’s. Its pale skin shines dimly with the sheen of sweat; Luke’s gleams with lube.

“I’m Michael, but everyone calls me - fuck - Mikey,” he huffs without looking at my face. His eyes are trained on the display of my spread open legs and trembling pussy happily consuming two arms. His knuckles are rough as they glide back and forth along my walls while Luke's continue to explore deeper inside me. It is not long before Mikey’s slow push brings his elbow to the lips of my ass; he does not move any farther. I roll my hips against him until I feel the breaching heat of his dry elbow, but his true intentions are made clear as I grovel for his upper arm.

His fingers grind against my insides as they lace with Luke’s while they both share a knowing grin. They begin to thrust deeper into me with their locked hands. It’s a stretch I’ve never felt so deep before. My ass was stretched from the three cocks at one time, Liam’s bicep, it all, but my tunnel has never been wrecked like this. It feels fucking incredible as they plunge deep and pull back into shallow thrusts on the precipice of my ass, but the air is sucked out of the room when they both pull from my suction cup grip. The wet, squelching pop vibrates along my body and through the room before burying itself in my aching ribcage with lustful yearning. Then, both hands - still united - press on my hole, and - with a groan from me - slurp back into my wrecked warmth, only to yank back out. This happens over and over, the constant surge into me and quick, burning removal as both boys punch fist me. My back is raw as pain races up my spine, but I can only moan at the perpetual abuse. This is too damn good.

Both hands continue to enter and exit me in tandem, but - once inside - they detach. Large, wide palms run down my walls exerting the perfect amount of pressure to be breaking and blissful. It’s like they done this before. When both their elbows collide at my bruised hole, they reconnect their grips and reverse out of me in sadistic pleasure. Each time, they drown me in a flood of hot numbness only described as ‘fuck that feels good.’ Their squelching sounds don’t dissipate as they continue their blistering pace. Sounds of pathetic whimpers and pants come from the unmistakable symphonies of desperate jerk offs encircling me, but the mass of flesh drives to unfathomable depths within me as murmurs of shock and the quickening of pumping hands hangs in the hot air around me.

“Damn, Baby, look!” Liam pants as my eyes open and train first on his erect cock. It’s so beautiful and dripping as his hand lethargically pumps it, but my gaze finds his thick, pointing finger soon enough. I follow its path to my stomach as fists surge back into my ass. I whimper as their outline protrudes and slowly retracts from my once swollen belly. Liam presses my clammy hand onto the bulge as he chants, “So fucking pretty, Ni.” I fucking sob in the most masochistic pleasure. It feels so hard and unwavering, but its disappearance makes me long to feel it again and again and again. Neither hand completely leaves me, for each boy latches as many fingers as they can onto my rim. The same delicious stretch Liam used to drag me here is used to pull my body back onto a bony, tattooed hand. The second it pries itself in between the heavy hands and into me, jutting, calloused knuckles rap against my prostate with fisting force. Both hands still hold open my body as I slide farther up the arm. By the time I reach elbow, my ass is burning in agony and my toes are tingling with glee. He doesn’t even have to force his sharp joint into me, for my hole is still held open for him to explore and feel as much of my throbbing walls as possible. Then, I feel more beaked digits enter me, and both hands ripping me apart release my throbbing rim. My eyes shift in and out of focus as the raven-haired boy drives both his arms into me.

“I’m Zayn,” he huffs out as he pulls both his arms from me with sweat pouring from his aching muscles. I grimace at the sensation of loss but soon smile again in bliss as he punches both fists back into me. His wrists pop into me without resistance: I am open and begging for him to do what he will with me. “Now that you - fuck - know my name, Slut. Let’s hear you scream it,” he smirks like the asshole he must be. (Even though, technically, I’m the ass and the hole at the moment.) He begins to alternate between one fist leaving me as the other drives straight into my prostate. The two opposing sensations leave my thoughts as muddled as the wrecked sobs of his name escaping my sore throat. The speed he’s going at is maddening, and I can’t begin to imagine the soreness he must feel from fighting against my swelling insides. Fuck, it feels heavenly. He, then, pushes his arms beyond the far extremes of my walls in a simultaneous raid of my sanity and limit. Each one presses against my straining walls as my knees fall into a pelvis cracking split from the pressure of the arms inside me. Then, I feel another wet fist tap my stretched out state as it begins to stuff into my forearm-filled hole. The struggle to fit inside my full pussy isn’t easy, but the arm and its owner are unrelenting. When he does finally jut into me, I can’t help but nearly black out from the stretch of my walls, my rim, and the assaults on my prostate and bladder. The expanding arms cease as they lie statuesque within me: their only job now is to fortify my landing strip hole. The new, heavy arm plows into me with such determination and desperation. The fist itself is small and almost dainty, but its size allows for a better access to the virginal tightness of the upper extremes of my loose, wet tunnel.

“Zayn, fuck, pull out. He’s too tight for me to move.” A floaty, rather high pitched voice grunts as the arms of the boy whose name I have been unabashedly chanting for the last twenty minutes delicately grinds against my walls. When both fists reach my hole, they jerk back against my rim, but they’re trapped inside me. The size of both his fists and a meaty forearm wrecking my hole is too much to bear. “Relax, Babe. Breathe for Daddy Louis,” the floaty voice who I now remember being the very one who yanked me up by my dyed hair yesterday attempts to soothe me. Zayn pushes back into me and attempts to pull out of me again, but stretched clenching holds him hostage inside my swollen cunt. “Relax, Niall, Relax,” the voice encourages, and I try my best to calm my ass into submission. Slowly, I feel Zayn’s fists fill my crowded gape, and I scream and sob at the bruising girth of the flesh ripping in and out of me. I have never experienced anything like this before, and I don’t know if my body can handle this ever again. I sigh and weakly grip the single appendage in me as Zayn leaves me entirely.

“Ashton, get the fuck over here. I wanna do the thing.” The boy beckons as I continue to clamp down onto his fist punching passively in and out of me. The deafening sounds of lube squelching inside my hole keep my heart pounding against my burning ribcage as the sex-hair boy from last night walks to the edge of the bed. His calloused hands are lazily stroking his erect, red penis. It isn’t thick, but I can immediately recognize it - due to its foreskin, length, and stubbly pubic hair - as the final of the three dicks that rocked my hole during last night’s triple dicking. Fuck, that was only last night, and now I’m getting fisted times forty the next morning. God, my hole won’t be closing for days, and I’m so fucking okay with that. “Hurry the fuck up and put it in him. My arm is killing me; I don’t see how this pretty boy can be this tight inside, especially, after everything he’s taken.” Louis huffs as I bite my lip with pride.

“I’m - fuck - not big into fisting, Babe. I hope this is okay, though.” Ash smiles as he lazily thrusts his fairly thick dick into my ass as Louis mimics his actions with his absolutely thick arm. I moan at the weird, uneven sensation of him entering me alongside Louis over and over again, but the pleasure of a hurried arm driving through me is so fucking incredible. Just as Louis reaches his elbow he pulls back out a blinding pace with Ashton sliding his length from me, too, again and again. Their moans and grunts blend into an addictive song of muscle exhaustion and sex. My body is wet with sweat, and I feel it sliding across the bed as I’m shaken back and forth onto arm and cock. Soon enough, though, fist and cock merge.

I have never felt anything like when Ashton stills, and Louis’ hand keeps moving like shallow strokes inside me. The continual grating of his knuckles on the same sections of my scarred walls makes me long for more. His thumb presses down hard on my prostate like it is attempting to pop my balloon of painful pleasure. However, I don’t think the pleasure is for me, for Ashton is moaning louder than any man I’ve ever heard. They’re ripping up his throat as Louis rips me open. “Fuck, I love this,” Louis laughs as his hand keeps filling me. “Ashton really doesn’t like fisting little pussy boys like you, so he lets me do all the work - that dick.” Louis explains, but I am drowning in the sensation. “We saw it in some shitty porn, and we thought we would - fuck - try it. It’s never been like this, though. Fuck, you’re so warm and loose but still tight. You’re so swollen inside, Bitch.” Louis snickers without letting up, and I quickly realize what is going on.

Ashton isn’t fucking me because Louis is doing it for him. He’s fucking jacking Ashton off inside me. Oh, it feels so dirty but so good to just be a warm, stuffed nothing while Ashton fucks into Louis’ hand. The subtle prodding of Ashton’s head as it protrudes from Louis’s massaging fist dangles me over the edge of reality. I try to tighten around the boys, but my engorged walls won’t comply. I want to milk the cum out of him and into my ruined taint. Though wasted attempts, each feels better than the last as the bliss of Louis’ knuckles leaves me crying. The pleasure is quick, though, when Ash comes unraveled with insatiable moans and warnings of cum to come, and I sob as he and Louis rip from me.

My eyes, though filled with wanton tears, are fixated on the sight between my aching legs. Louis’ tan hand is glistening with ass-warm lube as he jerks Ashton's cock. The blissful sound of skin rubbing skin is amplified by the sticky, wet sounds of the dainty hand driving the beautifully muscled boy above me to orgasm. His mouth has fallen open as his eyes blink in slow, sexed-out joy. He’s close. His tip is pouring precum as it trembles, and - all of a sudden - he screams, Louis snickers and wet, heavy streams of cum collide with my sweaty chest and neck. My hole clenches with need as Ashton’s body goes limp in Louis’ grasp. I run my fingers through the milky plasma and bring them to my lips with a moan. His sweet taste is like he has eaten a lot of fruit recently: it is rich, delicious and so fulfilling.

“Fuck, Dirty Boy. Harry, Calum, go run a bath: Pretty Boy’s gonna need it.” Liam moans, and I shake at the prospective mess that is going to be made of me. God, I hope Liam is promising to do what I think he is. “Boys, let’s paint this slut!” Liam calls like a battle cry; I moan in response, but it is drowned out by the grating of skin on skin, hand on dick. I close my eyes and grind my open hole on the coarse bedsheets below me. I need friction or something to fill me, but, instead, I am left as open as ever, while boy after boy shoots all over my tired body.

I keep my eyes closed as my body grows wetter and wetter from moans and grunts around me. I like the surprise of the dense drops and streams slamming into my cheeks and onto my thirsty tongue. My face feels heavier: my whole body feels heavier. It has been iced with loads from God knows how many cocks in this room. I feel filthy but sexier than ever when I rake my hands up and down my body. Leaving behind fingered patterns in the cum sinking into my skin. My legs are pushed up into the glue on my chest as I feel plump, chapped lips kiss my hole over and over. I go to open my eyes but cannot: they are sealed shut with cum. I don’t need them to know it's Liam: the coarse grating of his stubble on my ass tickles yet stings like razor burn. His tongue is by a mile the smallest thing I’ve taken in the past twenty-four hours, but that does not mean it doesn’t feel fucking fantastic. It takes him seconds to find my prostate and to caress it with his straining tongue; it takes me seconds to add more cum to my chest as an orgasm is painfully ripped up my shaft. In my bliss, I can feel Liam’s rosy cheeks shaking with laughter against my own. I’m not ashamed to have cummed so quickly. I was able to hold out during the whole formal introductions of just moments ago; however, Liam doesn’t seem to think an orgasm is enough from me. For, his wide palm smacks my swollen perineum without abandon - the crack makes the very walls of the room gasp with me.

I cannot help but scream in response to his abuse as he hits my purple hole over and over, but my whelps turn deafening as his raw paw slides back into me. He latches onto my prostate and pulls. My entire body lurches forward and my hands cling to the wet sheets below me, but Liam doesn’t stop his infernal tugging. His laugh turns my distress to complete blissful fear as my body drags through the dampness below. I don’t know Liam’s end goal, but it does not matter. I won’t survive him ripping my prostate from my body, which seems all the more likely as my limp body nears the end of the bed. He gives me no time to protest as he pulls me off the bed by my ass. I try to scream but it only turns to choked gasps as the air is forced out of my body. My lower half is suspended above me in Liam’s grip: my shoulder and head lie on the dirty carpet. Liam immediately begins dragging me away from the bed. The once stagnant cum on my chest begins to run down my throat and into my open screaming mouth. My vision continues to fail me as it is obscured by circles of both agony, pleasure, and the blur of cum connecting my eyelashes.

I hear the door open to whatever room I’m in, and I cringe and thrash in protest. Liam’s grip inside me only tightens as a way of denying my existential requests to stop. My shoulder burn as the surface under my skin transforms from rough carpet to unforgiving hardwood. Fuck, Liam is dragging me up the hallway by my pussy, and I am exposed to whoever wants to gawk at me. My skin lights on fire from both embarrassment but also from arousal - from both the prospect of being watched by every horny frat boy in this house and the screeching of my blistered skin scratching against the wood below me. We stop as Liam knocks thrice on what I presume is a door. His hand slowly rubs its way out me: it's slow and deliberate the way he runs his fingers against every inch of me before leaving me high and dry. With no support from him, my ass slams into the hardwood, and I sob from the shockwaves of agony my bruised pelvis radiates. His damp hand forces itself between my jaws. I don't know if it's to shut me up or let me taste the results of being fisted by his fraternity. The lube and sweat rich flavor sends shivers down my bruised body as my sobs tranduce into fucked-out moans. His hand slowly pulls from my mouth and pulls hard on my hair as Liam’s breath runs across my skin.

He sighs against my chest with delicate kisses that trail to my mouth. His lips lock into mine as his tongue explores the very mouth that, last night, explored his cock. I can feel the smile on his face when he goes to lick a stripe up my iced cheek, but he quickly returns to my mouth. I savor the taste of the load on his tongue. It is too complex to belong to one boy, which only turns me on even more. “I’ve gotta run, Babe. Harry and Calum are going to take of you, though. Hope you liked meeting all the boys: your pussy certainly seemed to. I’ll see you later, Ni,” Liam ghosts against my whining lips. Without another full kiss, he is gone, and I am open (literally) in the hallway of this frat house for any greasy boy to fuck or fantasize over.

To my left, a door opens with a rush of air and a gasp, “Shit!” Harry’s unmistakable voice booms into the hallway, and I feel the air shift around my tingling skin as he stoops down to me. He doesn’t say another word as he lifts me into his arms. I feel warm, safe, protected. It’s the first time in the past forty-eight hours that I haven’t been somewhat sexed up. Yes, my body is still coated in cum, but I’m not being actively dicked or filled. I am, however, being hugged into Harry’s arms as he carries me farther into whatever room I am now in. I can’t help myself as my hands run up and down his muscled back. It is smooth and dampened by sweat. I can just reach the edge of the curly mop of hair on his head. It is greasy yet coarse, and I long to feel it between my legs once again. His muscles contract and bulge as he moves to - one would assume - close the door, but my body is filling his arms. We begin to lean until his back is crushing my hands into the wall, and I feel his knee hit my upper ass. However, his knee makes a direct hit to my hole when he extends his long leg to shut the door behind us. I moan, he moans, the world moans when it unexpectedly pops into my body as the door bangs closed. Harry’s wrecked breaths are monsooning my ears as my bones throb at the dirty yet fulfilling act, but it is soon taken away as Harry carefully pulls his leg from my quivering, hungry grip. But, he is far from careful as he slams my fratboy-painted body down his familiar length and into his curly bush of pubes. My raspy groaning is cut short when Harry, I guess from the pleasure or his evident sadism, lets my uncontrollable body go.

Without any ability to control my aching, tired, burning muscles and limbs, my body falls to the ground, but Harry’s cock doesn’t fall from within me. My feet flatten out against the wall behind Harry and my hands flatten against the carpet in an attempt to support my gravity-affected body. Harry is unaffected by the loss of my touch, for he pistons into me over and over with enough force to send me to the moon. My upside body is hanging on by only my cunt from his length. The pressure on my spine is excruciating, but the drag of Harry’s length inside me is so gratifying. Tears meander down my forehead and die in my hair as Harry’s dirty talk begins to shake the already rattling bones in my broken body.

“Fuck, Niall. Are you like a gymnast or some fucking shit? You’re - fuck - upside down doing splits on my big dick. Shittt.” Harry groans as I clench my pussy in pride. He feels so good as he drives in and out of me, each time his thrusts get faster, harder, deeper.

“Y-ye-yeah. I took that an-and d-dance through high-high school,” I try to explain as my body is rocked back and forth, onto and off of Harry’s dick. I love to dance, mostly to show off my body in the hopes of getting some stranger to fuck me in a bathroom stall. Gymnastics, however, has always been a different story, “D-dance - shit - was al-w-ways fun; I stuck with - uhh - gymnastics - ooh - because the coach was a good fu-fuck.” I moan out as Harry’s pace turns blistering, but, after my admission, he stops stiff inside me.

“You let your coach fuck you? Shit, you dirty little slut. God, you seem so innocent; how many times, Niall? How many times did he wreck you?” Harry gawks as he slowly starts to fuck me again.

“Every F-Friday after practice and - fuck - sometimes the whole weekend when his - umm - his - son of a bitch - wife was away on business,” I shamefully admit. I know I shouldn’t be ashamed. Sex is sex; a slut is a slut. But, I was underaged, he was married. “He was my - umm - my first. He bought me my first dildo and - fuck - he taught me how much of a good fucking girl - holy shit - I could b-be.”

Harry moans as he thrusts hard and deep. He says nothing coherent as pulls my torso back up into his arms, and he wrecks his chapped lips into mine. As his tongue battles with mine, he continues to lift me up and drop me down onto his dick. It feels incredible - almost like flying. His mouth tastes like cherry, and his tongue gives me flashbacks of the way he so acutely ran it over each of my puffy nipples. This man is a god. His dick is gloriously long and always throbbing for pussy, and damn am I glad to be that pussy. His mouth quickly detaches from mine when he runs that glorious tongue over each of my eyelids; thus, freeing my trapped eyes from their cum-strung bindings. I blink to focus my vision as his white smile fills my gaze. His eyes are bloodshot, cheeks rosy, lips blistered and lonely. I reattach our lips as my sex drive fills me with newfound energy and strength.

I hoist my body up and let it slide back down onto the weak-kneed boy fucking me. Harry’s groans vibrate against my chest as my cock drags against his toned stomach, and he drags against my tired walls. I lace my fingers through his hair and pull as Harry’s teeth bite into my bottom lip. His heart has sped up as I have gone from dropping myself onto him to, now, grinding figure-eights into his furry crotch. The head of his cock feels so silky as it rubs heavily against me in erratic patterns. It all feels heavenly from the throbbing cock to his sweat running down my skin.

“What the fuck, Harry?” The voice of the one Mr. Sexy Moan yells from behind us as the light from whatever room he was in illuminates our sweaty, sex bodies. I laugh into Harry’s lips as I pull my fingers from his hair and pull apart our bodies. I wink at him before presenting my body to Calum: I lean back into my fucked-out position of before, only this time, I have my strength. I am once again hanging off Harry’s body by his cock as I use my arms to pivot my upside down existence back and forth into Harry’s dark pubic hair - his length never abandoning me. I look up at Harry and see his gaze locked onto my red, angry cock. Calum, however, looks hungry. His eyes are flames as his mouth hangs open. It is then when I notice he is fucking naked, and his pierced cock is erect and ready to wreck me. I stretch my body to reach him, but I can't rise to the level of his heavy cock. To make up for it, I run my tongue across the top of his toes, and he shivers like a leaf in the wind. “Fuck, Niall. The bath’s ready: you - fucking hell - can… Fuck, Babe can I fuck you?” Calum begs, and I look up at him with my lip bit and my eyes blown wide with lust. All I have to do is nod before he bends down and rips me off Harry’s dick.

My chest is slammed into the wall next to Harry’s fucked-out, yet perpetually horny body. Calum wastes no time before driving his thick, metal cock into me as my legs wrap around his. My feet never touched the floor throughout the whole maneuver. I felt weightless until the weight of his cock brought me back down into the suffocating atmosphere, and I can’t help but whine as he drives into me rougher and rougher. It is hard, fast, pierced and raw. God, does it feel so fucking good. I wrap my arms around the back of his neck as his fingers roam up my quivering, crusty body. They come to rest on my nipples as I pull on the mop of black hair in my peripheral vision. For every pinch of my nipples, I tug on his hair. Each time, we both moan together as his pace never fails to leave me weeping. His piercing rakes up my walls, occasionally getting hung on my swollen prostate. Last night, he had a ring crowning his beautiful dick, but - today - it is two round balls that render me a mess. They’re able to trace delicate stencils into my walls that need to be filled in by his cum, Harry’s cum, just cum. His arms on my chest pull back as he pulls my body from its structured support.

I am left hanging from his neck as his cock lies still and throbbing inside my pussy. “If you want it, work for it.” He moans in my ear as my feet meet the wall behind him. I groan as I push against the wall; thus, pushing my weight up and back down on his dick when my legs go weak. My arms burn as I try to fight the bliss of it all to prevent my body from falling to the ground. I keep pushing off the wall to continue the wild ride of some of the most gymnastic sex of my life. My body hurts, but Calum feels so good against my spine and prostate. “Fuck, Ni, you’re incredible - like fuck!” Calum praises as his hands return to my nipples. I can’t help but scream as he starts thrusting back into me with the twisting of my bruised nipples. He drives into me over and over and over and over, and I scream his name as some semblance of a thank-you every time his piercing scratches my prostate. He, like Harry, is a god. His pierced length is my new favorite thing on earth. Its thickness forces my walls to feel the drag of the metal balls and to drown myself in their wake.

A new sensation of euphoria overwhelms me as he walks, my body still hung from his, over to lie next to Harry on the bed farther in the room - not once am I removed from his punishing dick. However, once he is lain down, his body goes completely limp. Looks like I’m going to have to do all the work. I turn my body around so that I am facing both boys, and I lean up to lock my lips with Cal’s thick ones. As I do, I shift up and down on his piercing and run my hands up to his, also, pierced nipples. His moans are captured in my mouth as I bounce up and down on him and pinch his piercings in sadistic joy. Once his tongue enters my mouth, I bite it and pull apart from him. His whine is laughable as I thrust back against him one last time before rising off his length. It shines with leftover lube fisted into my body not more than thirty minutes ago.

Harry looks like a kid in a candy store as I crawl over to him, especially when I take his own lollipop into my mouth with a moan. I suck in as much air as my lungs can hold before I slide down to the base and bury my nose in his bristly crotch - my eyes never leave his. Not even when, after maybe three minutes of sucking him off, I guide his hands to my hair - in the hopes that he’ll get the message. He gets the message because he begins to fuck up into my face and I hum around his length. He slides up and down my throat like I am the best amusement park ride in town, and, God, do I hope to be. His hands yank and tug my blonde hair until I’m certain I’m bald, but I’d be anything for Harry. I guess I’m not so innocent as people think I am because, fuck, I’d be, do, take, see, say anything for a dick. With dick on - and wrecking - my brain, I push Harry back up and out of my throat with a delicious slurp.

“Calum, please fuck my sloppy ass, Daddy?” I beg as Calum audibly gulps and moans at the same time. Though, he says nothing as Harry slams my head back into his crotch repeatedly. My throat is raw, but I never want him to stop. I choke on his long dick, though, when Calum - with no warning - shoves back into me; thus, rocking Harry’s dick deeper into my chest as I’m pushed into by a dick and pulled down onto another. This rhythm continues as both boys remain steadfast in their blinding paces, each acting like they have something to prove. However, the only thing to prove is just how good of a slut I really am, for I am craving the feel of Calum’s metal dick against my Adam’s apple.

I simultaneously pop off both dicks filling me; at the same time, both boys whine at the loss of wet, fleshy friction. I perform - what I hope is - a sexy one-eighty in complete silence. I align my hole with Harry’s saliva slick cock, and I push back until he is fully sheathed in my cunt. The fuzz decorating his sack tickles against my shaved hole. I laugh and sob as I ride his satisfying dick, all the while aiming to slam my prostate. When I do, his dick quivers, I scream, and Calum surges into my open mouth. The metal balls adorning his precious prick ram into the back of my throat aiming to rip it apart; I am now constantly screaming into his crotch as Harry thrusts up into me nailing my prostate with every grunt. Two sets hands rake over my body pinching here and there, two mouths litter my skin with even more bruises and bites, two cocks leak precum like fountains into me, two boys moan as I constrict both of my filled, sloppy tunnels around their dicks. Their moans, however, are soon replaced by the sounds out a wet, mid-sex make out - one I was not invited two. It is hot, though. They’re Eiffel-towering  me, and I’m just getting the sweat from their exhausted bodies as it rains down on my aching back.

I cannot last much longer. I am drowning in ecstasy as Harry breaks the pleasure knot in my hole, Calum breaks my lungs, and we all break the bed. I don’t know whose bed this is, but they are going to have a pleasant surprise. For, I am three seconds away from blowing my load all over their cheap bedspread. I know both boys are close, too. Harry has been quivering like he’s holding back the Thames for the last ten minutes and Calum’s thrusts are becoming sloppy. No one says anything as our rhythm turns messy, and, in turn, I get messy.

I shoot my load down onto the bed below me, and my body immediately sags. However, I managed to clench down one last time as Harry unloads deep inside me with a grunt and some version of a prayer. Harry’s grunting sends Calum over edge and flooding into me. I try my best to swallow all that I can of him, but some manages to run down my chin and onto my cum-crusted chest. Both boys hollow me out with groans and muffled thank-yous. We all lie in a heap of sweat and cum as our heart rates lower and my body acclimates to earth’s gravity. Though, I cringe at my still gaping hole, dirty body, and damp, greasy hair. Somehow, though, Harry reads my mind.

“Go get in the bath, Babe. You’re covered in cum and reek of sex. Though I’ve always loved when boys look like that, Liam wants you cleaned up and well rested for whatever he has planned next.” Harry lethargically explains, though his speech is a little slurred from his post-orgasm bliss. I nod and get up to go bathe, but the pain that shoots from my toes to my temples has me yelping and clutching the wall for support. I continue on my way to the bathroom as I ignore the audible high-five sound that echos from the bed. Those cocky bastards fucked me up, but I’m not going to complain. I loved every second of it, and Liam, apparently, has more plans for me which means I am not leaving anytime soon.

As I sink down into the warm, foamy water, I sigh with relief and complete understanding of the bullshit cliche: **"Ask and You Shall Recieve."**

**Author's Note:**

> Scrub-a-dub-dub, twink in a tub! But, how hard would Niall have to scrub to clean his moral compass or rid himself of his cock cravings?


End file.
